Road To SasuHina
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Pernah Nonton The Movie Road to Ninja? ini adalah versi SasuHinanya. tapi... /"Aniki, aku butuh bantuanmu!"/"DUO HENTAAAIIIII!"/"Menjauh dariku, dasar brengsek!"/"Taklukkanlah Hinata-chan, Otouto."/"K-kau itu sudah berpacaran dengan kakakmu sendiri!"/"Aku mau."/"Mereka sudah Tidur-Hik."/ a Prakuel for Road To SasuHina, Fanon, DLDR!
1. Road To SasuHina 1

**Road To SasuHina**

Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimotto**

Rate: **T+ For language**

Genre: **Parody &amp; Humor yang Garing**

Author**: Hikari no Aoi**

**WARNING: OOC akut (karena ikut karakter Road To Ninja), Canon, Typo, dan EYD yang disalahkan. Bahasa amburadul dan cerita ABSURD yang tak dapat dituangkan dengan benar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame!**

**You've been Hard warned!**

.

**Road To SasuHina**

.

Summary: pernah nonton the movie Road To Ninja? Nah ini adalah Versi SasuHinanya. Selamat membaca! ^_^ #ga bisa bikin summary

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, suara Burung yang sedang bertengger tak jauh dari Pohon dekat kemarnya membuat sang sulung Hyuuga itu langsung mengernyit. Cepat sekali, memang sekarang sudah pagi?

Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang tak terbalut selimut, Hinata menatap berkas cahaya Matahari yang sudah menyusup di balik Gorden Jendela kamarnya. Ahh... Hari ini ia ada janji dengan Kiba dan Shino. Sebaiknya ia bergegas, kata terlambat itu _gak _ada di dalam kamus Hidupnya.

Mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih tercecer kemana-mana, Gadis beriris Lavender itu segera mengusap kedua matanya dan terduduk. Setelah menguap beberapa kali, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk sarapan lalu mandi.

Tanpa cuci muka, tanpa sisiran, tanpa merapikan penampilanya yang acak-acakan, Sang _Heiress_ berambut Biru tua itu segera menggeser pintu _Fusuma_ dan berjalan ke ruang tamu yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. ternyata disana sudah ada sang ayah dan Hanabi yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Hiashi sangat cocok mengenakan celemek berwarna Hijau Lumut apalagi saat ia sedang menata Piring di atas meja seperti ini, Dia juga dibantu oleh sang adik-Hanabi yang tampak sudah rapi mengenakan Yukata Kuning.

Sedangkan Neji? Oh, si pria mesum itu membantu keluarganya dengan tidak melakukan apapun.

_Cerdas._

"Ohayou Hime-sama." Sang kakak sepupu menatapnya dengan pandangan nakal. "Seperti biasa kau sangat seksi," panjang umur, dia barusaja dibicarakan–dalam hati.

"Dia memang anakku, Neji!" sang kepala Keluarga tiba-tiba mengangkat gagang supnya tinggi-tinggi, ia selalu tampak penuh semangat-seperti biasa juga. "Putriku memang cantik seperti ibunya, dia mewarisi kecantikan itu dari istriku! oh Hotaru..."

"Otou-sama, ja-jangan bersedih." Hanabi menepuk pundak ayahnya pelan. "Hinata Nee-sama me-memang sangat cantik!"

Tunggu, semangat yang membara seperti masa Mudanya Guru Kakashi itu bagian yang menunjukkan 'kesedihan'nya ada dimana...

_Ya?_

"Ja-jangan bersedih ayah, lihat S-semua sudah berkumpul, jadi ayo kita sarapan?" Pandangan berkaca-kaca yang Hanabi tujukan pada Hiashi membuatnya terharu, oh betapa sangat bahagia hatinya memiliki kedua putri yang cantik, baik, berbakti, menggemaskan-_pokoknya sangat well_ ini. Ia benar-benar sangat bersyukur pada Kami-sama. Apa jadinya ia Jika tidak memiliki keluarga yang harmonis seperti ini?

Hiashi Hyuuga mengusap kedua matanya, semakin terharu dengan sikap Putri bungsunya yang sangat anggun mirip ibunya. "Oh Hanabi..."

"Tou-san jangan menangis-hiks," ia merangkul sang ayah yang masih memegangi sendok supnya. "K-kalau tou-san sedih, Hana juga sedih,"

_Suara Sesegukan akhirnya mulai terdengar_.

"Mau kencan denganku hari ini?"

"K-kalian sudah besar-hiks, ayah akan kesepian kalau kalian sudah menikah."

"Hiks... Otou-san, kami tidak akan me-meninggalkanmu!"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau ke atas Patung Hokage?"

"Kau akan ikut suamimu, Hana-chan. Ohh Hotaruuuu... mereka akan meninggalkan aku!"

"Hiks, Otou-san jangan berkata b-begitu!"

"B-berjanjilah anakku, bahwa kau akan menemani Ayah!"

"Atau kita kepantai saja, aku yakin Bikini sangat cocok denganmu Hime-sama!"

"I-iya, Nee-sama, kita a-akan berbakti pada ayah kan?"

Sambil Menutup mata, Hinata meneguk kuah supnya. _'Nanti latihan apa, ya?'_

"Oh Hinataa... aku terharu! Ayah benar-benar bangga padamu!"

_No comment, ah._

"L-lihat kan, a-ayah... ka-kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Mata Amethyst Neji berbinar, "Yokatta! A-aku akan bersiap-siap, Hime-sama!"

Dan seperti itulah keseharian Hinata setiap paginya. Dipuji oleh ayah yang bangga terhadapnya, di sayangi oleh sang adik yang sangat pengertian padanya. Dan jangan lupa juga di mesumi sendiri oleh saudara sepupunya. Ohh, _betapa indahnya hidup ini_.

.

**Road To SasuHina**

.

Membiarkan Resleutingnya Jaketnya terbuka, gadis berambut Indigo itu tak merasa risih dengan gaya busananya. Bahkan cuaca Konoha yang sedang memasuki Musim panas malah membuatnya nyaman dengan Hotpants setengah lutut yang ia kenakan. ah hari ini dia ada Latihan, baguslah daripada seharian dirumah malah diganggu oleh Neji yang berisik-oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal pemuda itu... dia sedang berada di'langit ketujuh' kalau kamu tanya.

'Kok bisa?'

Penasaran kenapa?

'Iy-enggak jadi deh'

Serius pengen tahu?

'Enggak!'

Ya udah kalo enggak.

'Hah? Kok bisa-'

Aku gak baca pikiranmu kok.

'Kok kamu-'

Kenapa malah kesel?

'Gak jela-'

Oke-hentikan, dia lagi dirawat sama Hanabi karena Nekat ngintip Hinata yang lagi mandi. Jadi jangan salahkan sang Hime yang walaupun-diam-tapi-mematikan bergerak secara 'refleks' untuk memberi pelajaran sang kakak yang mesumnya ga ketulungan. Kadang Hinata berfikir, apakah Neji ia suruh berguru pada Jiraya-sensei saja ya? Soalnya _Sannin_ berambut Putih itu ilmu spiritual agamanya lumayan tinggi juga _lho,_ karena dia yang paling suka BertapaKetimbang Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang memilih 'jalan lain' sebagai Hokage dan kepala Lab. penelitian_._

Khukhukhu ide yang bagus.

"Oi, oi, kau telat semenit Hina-chan," suara Kiba yang begitu Hinata kenal membuat sang _Souke_ itu mendengus. Sial, karena terlalu senang berkhayal membuatnya terlambat.

Semenit.

Dalam Hati, Hinata bersumpah.

Tak akan. Terulang. Lagi.

"Daripada kau yang selalu telat karena kutu," Gadis bermata Amethyst itu bersedekap tangan, mencibir Kiba yang telah menghinanya.

Uhm, menghina darimana...

_Ya?_

"Aku setuju, Hinata. Serangga itu hewan yang merepotkan." Shino Aburame menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik Pohon, kemudian mangut-mangut. "Untuk latihan hari ini, aku sudah membawa dua kaleng semprotan anti-serangga."

Kiba langsung merengut, kedua tanganya tertekuk di depan dada.

"Miaww, yang penting aku menggemaskan!"

**KRAUKKK!  
**Dan kepala sang Inuzuka itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulut Akamaru yang entah darimana datangnya, Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu acuh lalu berjalan keluar desa, menuju tempat latihan mereka yang ada di luar desa Konoha. "Ayo berangkat." Katanya.

Terabaikan. Entah mengapa, di dalam Hati Shino merasa selalu seperti itu. Apakah hanya firasatnya saja, atau memang benar adanya jika keberadaanya di 'dunia' macam apapun tidak akan diperhatikan?

_Auk ah._

Sang Aburame muda itu akhirnya tak mau terlalu memikirkanya, ia lebih mengikuti Hinata dan merogoh Kaleng semprot yang ada di Saku Jaketnya. Berjaga-jaga kalau ada serangga yang lewat di depan matanya.

"Hinataaaa- Sh-Shinoooooo!"

"_Grrr!"_

"Gelaaappp!"

Menuju ke Hutan tempat latihan Team Delapan itu memerlukan waktu sekitar Setengah Jam, itu kalau semuanya lancar lho ya. Masalahnya beda lagi kalau ada yang menghalangi jalannya seperti ini. Mungkin jadi sekitar... satu jam?

Hinata mendecih tidak suka. berdiri di atas atap pos pengawasan, Hinata menatap si biang kerok yang menghalangi jalanya keluar Gerbang. Sialan, padahal jalan kebenaran -?- sudah ada di depan mata. Ck!

Lagi-lagi si Uchiha!

"Uuhh, Sasu-kun tampan sekali!"

"Jadikan aku pacarmu, Sasu-kun!"

"Ah, kalian ini wanita yang manis sekali," pemuda Uchiha itu memilin-milin setangkai Mawar yang ada di tanganya. "Tapi, aku milik kalian semua, jadi bagaimana?"

"Kyaaa! Dia tersenyum!"

"_Sugoi_, aku rela dibagi!"

"Sasuke-kun, besok Nikah yuk?!"

"Kyaaa, aku mau kau jadikan istri kedua, Sasu-kun!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau dimadu!"

"Pokoknya aku mau sama Sasu-kun!"

"Uchiha jelek,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Dan Keributan itu langsung menghilang. Digantikan dengan kesunyian yang mencekam, juga terasa menusuk. Bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari mereka semua yang ditujukan spesial hanya kepadanya. Oh, _sudah_ biasa.

"Minggir dari jalanku, Uchiha." Sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga berkacak pinggang, menatap rendah pemuda yang saat ini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita labil. Menjijikkan.

"_Ara_, _ara_, kau selalu tegang Hinata." Sedetik kemudian, si gadis Hyuuga berjengit karena pemuda itu tahu-tahu sudah berada di sampingnya, bahkan merangkul pundaknya.

Brengsek!

" . ." ia mendesis tajam. Masih mencoba sabar dengan memperingatkan si Bungsu Uchiha yang tingkahnya sudah kelewatan. Hinata tidak akan memukul orang tanpa peringatan, Bahkan saat Sakura sedang jalan bareng dengan Narutopun ia masih memberikan Toleransi dengan ancaman Byakuganya. Uhm, Itu di Road To Ninja, ini beda ceritanya ya...

"_Minna_, Lihatlah gadis ini, bukankah dia terlalu tegang karena sibuk bekerja?" Sasuke menyeringai, dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Hinata jengkel. "Bagaimana jika kita ajak bersenang-senang?"

Para Fansgirls Sasuke langsung mengeluh tidak suka, dari sekian banyak dari mereka mengapa Justru Hinata yang malah dirangkulnya? Wajah manis mereka yang tadinya sumringah langsung berubah cemberut dan diselimuti kabut cemburu yang semakin pekat. Apanya yang kurang dari Mereka Hingga Sasuke lebih memilih untuk 'memeluk' gadis ber-piippp- besar mirip tante-tante itu?

Serentak, mereka semua menunduk.

"..."

Sial.

_Kecil._

"Bagaimana manis?" diulurkanya Mawar Merah itu pada sang Gadis yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tanganya dengan kuat. "Mawar ini sama dengan dirimu, Begitu menggoda."

**Bughh!**

**Set!  
**satu tinjuan mentah dari Hinata nyaris saja mengenai wajah mesum yang menjijikkan itu. sial, gerak Sasuke itu cepat juga.

"Seperti biasa kau begitu agresif, manis." Dilihatnya dengan tatapan penuh Amarah si pemuda berambut Gagak yang kini sudah berada di tengah kerumunan lagi. Dasar pemuda menjijikkan! "Maaf Gadis-gadis, aku ada urusan dengan cewek Galak itu. Aku akan menghubungi kalian kalau sudah selesai, ne?" pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seketika itupula Hinata merasa mual.

"Hinata, _gak_ bisa lewat lagi?" Shino datang dan mengambil posisi di samping sang Sulung Hyuuga. Matanya yang terlindungi Oleh kacamata Hitam tak membuatnya kesulitan dalam mencari sosok Sasuke yang tengah ditarik-tarik Fansgirlnya kesana-sini.

"Shino, mana obat anti seranggamu?"

Pria berusia Tujuh Belas tahun itu menoleh, wajahnya terlihat datar. Namun dalam hati, ia sangat serius mempertimbangkan. "Maaf, tapi persedianya tidak cukup. Aku tidak mau ada serangga sewaktu lati-."

"Berisik, cepat berikan!"

Shino mundur selangkah, "Tidak, jangan itu!"

Hinata semakin ndongkol, direbutnya dengan paksa benda kaleng yang masih di pertahankan oleh si empunya. "Jangan kekanakan, Shino!"

"Aku benci serangga, Hinata!" sang pria berkacamata itu melindungi 'Barang berharganya' dengan kedua tanganya, ia mundur lagi untuk mengambil jarak aman dari Hinata yang semakin mendekat. Oh, lebih baik ia kabur.

"Shino!-" barusaja Hinata akan menyobek Jaket sang 'sahabat', Gadis berusia Enam Belas tahun itu kembali dikejutkan dengan tarikan kuat di perutnya yang membuat Tubuhnya benar-benar 'melayang'.

"Hinata izin latihan hari ini, ya!"

Seketika itu pula Shino dengan ikhlas melambaikan tanganya. Kali ini, ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. _Well_, ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang dia kira. "Aku akan bilang ke Kurenai-sensei!"

Ahh, ternyata si Uchiha bungsu itu baik juga ya? Dia bahkan mau menganggap keberadaanya. Mungkin ia juga bisa berteman akrab denganya?

"Gelap! Gelap! Shino, Hinata, kalian dimana? Lepaskan aku anjing Bodoh!"

"_Wauff! Grrrrr!_"

Dan Putra semata wayang penerus klan Aburame itu hanya memutar bola matanya sebal.

.

**Road To SasuHina**

.

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, gadis Hyuuga itu menajamkan kedua Lavendernya yang terlihat nyalang, tidak suka pada pemuda di hadapanya ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tatapan tajam yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya malah membuat Sasuke penasaran akan gadis satu-satunya yang berhasil kebal dengan pesonanya. _Hinata itu benar-benar berbeda._ "Kau cemburu, sayang?"

Hinata mendecih. dengan penuh percaya diri, ia bersedekap tangan. Seolah menentang segala Magnet yang menariknya untuk terjerembab kedalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Menjijikkan," Sasuke malah menyeringai, tanganya yang terulur hendak meraih wajah ayu itu ternyata dapat ditampik dengan mudah oleh sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga. Gadis itu dapat mengimbanginya dengan baik. Namun tenang saja, tidak secepat itu seorang Sasuke putus asa. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu."

"Katakan saja jika kau cemburu," pemuda berambut Raven itu memilih untuk duduk dibawah Pohon tempat mereka berbincang 'panas' saat ini. memeluk kedua lututnya, Sasuke mendangak untuk melihat Ekspresi wajah Hinata. "Wah, dari bawah kelihatan dengan jelas."

**Dughh!  
**tendangan yang Gadis itu berikan mampu Sasuke tahan dengan satu tangan kananya, meski begitu, rasanya lumayan juga. Sakit. Ia tidak akan meremehkan gadis ini lagi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu kembali menyeringai, menatap Hinata yang saat ini memandangnya dengan Byakugan _memang_ memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin bertanya, bagaimana bisa Hyuuga ini tak mampu Tertembus oleh pesonanya?

"Jaga mulut –piiippp-mu, Uchiha!"

"Sasuke."

Hinata mengernyit. kakinya yang ditahan Sasuke malah menjadi titik lemahnya saat pemuda itu menariknya dengan kuat. Memaksanya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan Pemuda berambut Gagak yang sangat ingin dibunuhnya.

Hah?

Serius?  
"Panggil Namaku, Hinata sayang."

Gadis berambut Biru tua itu semakin marah dengan sikap menyebalkan sang Bungsu Uchiha. Kapan pemuda ini akan kapok hah? Apa-apaan juga dengan yang dilakukanya ini?

"Lepaska-."

"Terimakasih."

Eh?

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Tangan kekar Sasuke malah memeluk punggung sang _Souke_ Hyuuga dengan erat, hal itulah yang membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa... ada apa dengan pemuda aneh ini?

Otaknya Konslet

_Ya?_

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya terdiam membeku, kedua tanganya yang sudah siap dengan kunai tajam-tergantung begitu saja di udara, Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang berhubungan dengan pemuda bergaya rambut aneh ini. Apa gerangan yang telah ia buat hingga Sasuke berterimakasih padanya?

Hinata bahkan tidak terlalu mengenalnya.

Satu bulan yang lalu.

"S-sial, mereka ada dimana-mana." Bergumam pelan, Sasuke Uchiha mengintip sedikit melalui semak-semak rimbun yang menjadi tempat persembunyianya. _Kuso_, kalau ketahuan benar-benar bisa mati dia. "Mereka itu sudah keterlaluan."

Mendesah nafas pelan karena gerombolan Fansgirlnya sudah agak menjauh, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang Pohon yang tak jauh dari semak-tempatnya bersembunyi. Syukurlah, _kali ini ia selamat_.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Dasar Wanita gila." mengambil cermin kecil dari Saku celananya, Sasuke menatap wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan lipstick, Lipgloss, Lipbalm, Lipice, dan lip-lip yang lainya pokoknya.

Horror.

_Ngeri_.

Hiiiihhh...

Wanita itu mengerikan.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya membersihkan 'Noda membandel' yang ada di wajah tampanya-_uhuk_, Sasuke di kejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang semakin mendekat. Sial, mereka datang lagi! Kok cepet banget sih?

"Disana, disana! Aku merasakan keberadaan Sasuke-kun!"

"M-maaf, tapi a-aku yang merasakanya."

"Urusai Karin, sama saja pokoknya!"

"Ne, Karin-chan, disebelah mana Sasuke-kun sekarang?"

"Saki, jangan mencuri start!"

"Terserah, Yuzu! Toh kita juga _minjem_ kekuatanya Karin!"

Yuzu mrengut, bibirnya mengerucut. "Pokoknya aku yang ngasih ide buat nyari Sasuke-kun _Pake _Karin, jadi kalau ketemu ya Sasuke-kun jadi milikku!"

"Gak bisa, Sasuke-kun harus _dibagi jadi dua!_"

"A-ano-."

"**BERISIK!"**

Karin diem.

Ngelu.

Melihat tiga orang fansgirlya yang berjalan mendekat, Mata Onyx Sasuke terbelalak. shit... ia harus kabur secepatnya! Kurang dari Tiga menit tuh cewek udah pasti nemuin dia! Kusoooo, kok wajah Tampanya ini gak ada obatnya juga sih-_uhuk_. Malah, makin lama makin ganteng! Ck, emang susah jadi orang berkharisma tinggi ya?

Menoleh ke samping dengan cepat, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan posisinya yang terjepit oleh Tembok besar sebuah Klan. Jalan satu-satunya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melarikan diri adalah arah dimana Fansgirl itu datang.

Siaaalll! Ia kejebak!

Masak iya seorang Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha _Nebras Jalan?_

_Nggak, itu sama sekali gak elit, man!_

Tenang Sasuke, Tenang. Oke, sekarang relaks dan fikirkan jalan keluarnya. Apa yang biasanya dilakukan saat terjebak di saat-saat genting seperti ini?

_Ambil Sn*ck*rs, Nolong lo di saat kelaparan!_

Gilak! BUKAAAN! Ini bukan masalah perut yang laper trus berubah jadi orang Tua, ini masalahnya nyawa, bro! Nyawa!

Uhm, tes_ dicoba._ Serius, serius! Oke, Sekali lagi ya? Baiklah, apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang Ninja disaat yang terdesak seperti ini? kadang kalau keadaannya sangat mengancam nyawa dan berbahaya, _biasanya_ sih tokoh Utama akan mengadakan sebuah Sayembara kan? Ehem, ada baiknya di coba. Siapa tahu mujarab juga.

Tunggu, ini zaman Ninja apa Baheula?

_Dear Kami-sama_, kalau ada yang menolongnya dari FansGirl gilanya ini, Jika Cowok akan ia angkat jadi Saudara. Jika cewek, akan ia angkat jadi pacar.

_Puhhh..._

Amin.

Udah, moga aja tu doa pakai Titipan Kilat, jadi cepat sampainya. Amin.

Menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk mencari jalan keluar, Sasuke malah dikejutkan dengan pandangan menusuk dari Neji Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat pada tembok di atasnya.

Hah?

Cepet banget doanya dikabulin? Kekuatan sayembara itu _emang_ Dahsyat!

#Don't Try this at home, anak-anak. Tadi adalah ajaran sesat.

"Kau penyusup, Uchiha? Ingin mengintip Hime-sama, ya?"

Hah?

"Kenapa diam? ketahuan ya?"

Hah?

"Dasar cabul."

HAH?

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN ADA DI BALIK SEMAK!"

H-HAAH?

"Pedofil."

HAAAHHH?!

"YUZU, ITU DIA-ITU ITU...KYAAAA SASUKE-KUUUNN!"

"Humu."

HAAAAHHH?!

"KYAAA, I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!"

"AYO KITA SERET KE KUIL, SAKI! KITA AJAK NIKAH!"

"AYOOOO!"

HHHAAAAAHHHH?!

"..."

"Bejat-."

**Brugkhhhh!**

Tahu-tahu, Neji sudah tersungkur dengan posisi Terlentang ke halaman Hyuuga. Dan jangan lupakan Juga dengan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menindih Tubuhnya.

Big** HAAHHHH?**

Apa yang barusan terjadi?  
"OI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Mereka berdua refleks menoleh ke sumber suara yang saat ini tengah berlari terengah-engah.

Hinata.

Neji mimisan.

_Souke_ Hyuuga itu mendecih. Tak perduli dengan handuk yang masih melilit tubuhnya, di dekatinya para penyusup yang sedang memanjat tembok kediamanya. Berani sekali mereka menyusup kediaman Hyuuga dan membuat kerusuhan, huh? Hinata akan memberi mereka pelajaran!

"SEDANG APA KALIAN, HAH!?"

"Hentai, Muhu! Humu!" dan Neji langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke yang masih belum _ngeh_ dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"K-kami ingin Sasuke-kun kembali!"

"Hehh? Siapa?"

"S-Sasuke-kun! Kembalikan dia!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kalian maksud! Pergi atau aku siksa Dengan Byakuganku!"

Uhuk, maaf... itu Sharingan.

"KYAAA! Kau wanita jahat!" Yuzu menjerit Histeris. "Akan ku adukan kau ke Fansgirl Sasuke yang lain!"

"D-dasar Nenek lampir!"

Lalu, mereke berdua kabur. Menyisakan Karin dengan wajah kalemnya. "A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa, nee."

"Dasar bocah kurang ajaaaarrrr!"

**Tuing! Tuing!**

_Perasaan ini..._**  
**"Grrrr! NEJI! JANGAN MENGINTIPKU, ANIKI BAAKAAAAA!"

.

**Road To SasuHina**

.

"Bodoh."

"Maaf."

"Gak berguna."

"Maaf."

"Maniak."

"Maaf."

"Penjahat –piiippp-."

"Maaf."

"Tukang intip."

"Maaf."

"Ahh, kalian bosenin."

"Maaf."

"Gak seru."

"Maaf."

"Ga ada kata selain maaf?"

"Gomen."

"Ahhh, kalian kuno!"

"Iya."

"Gak asik."

"Maaf."

"Gak bisa dimainin."

_Croottt!  
_Neji Makin mimisan hebat, sedang Sasuke malah kebalikanya. wajahnya udah pucet kaya kena Anemia akut. Well, dia hanya kaget aja ketemu Hinata yang mulutnya puedes kaya gini. Apalagi ini pertama kali. Ditambah lagi, kenyataan bahawa Hinata yang telah menolongnya membuat Sasuke susah untuk menelan ludahnya. Ia lupa, biasanya habis mengadakan sayembara itu _kadang_ hasilnya gak sama dengan yang di harapkan. Jadi... beneran gadis yang sedang duduk di hadapanya ini akan jadi pacarnya?

YANG BENAR?!

Cewek jutek, galak, judes ini? Cewek ini yang jadi pacarnya?!

Kami-sama, ia nyesel ngadain sayembara ga jelas yang hasilnya absurd juga. Hanya saja, pasti ia juga ga bisa menarik perkataanya, kan? Iya kan?

Tapi... kalau di lihat-lihat dia lumayan, sih. Dia cantik, manis dan juga dia memiliki #^a(!$ &amp;_ -sensor._ Wah, bisa #^a(!$ &amp;_ -sensor_ nih!

MAKSUDNYA AAPA, AUTHOR?!

Duduk dengan bertopang dagu, Hinata memposisikan tubuhnya dengan 'ala kadarnya'. setelah ganti baju dan mengeringkan Rambutnya, Heiress Hyuuga itu akhirnya 'mengadili' dua pemuda yang tadi sempat mengganggu acara mandinya. Ada apa dengan kedua cowok abnormal ini, huh?

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"S-S-Sasuke."

"Klan?"

"U-U-U-Uchiha."

"Anak?"

"K-ke-ke dua."

"Status Ninja?"

"S-singel."

"BUAKA!" Hinata menggebrak meja, Matanya mendelik ke arah Sasuke dengan tajam. "Statusmu di Akademi, maksudnya!"

"J-jounin, Hime-sama."

Hinata mengusap-usap dagunya, well... ia juga gak terlalu kenal pemuda ini. Jadi sebelum ada masalah lagi, lebih baik ia pergi.

"Nii, antar dia pulang."

"APA?!" Keduanya menjerit bersamaan.  
"Dia? Hentai ini? Tapi s-siapa yang akan menjaga anda Hime-sama!"

"Kau lebih hentai daripada Hentai!"

Cep. Neji diem.

"T-tidak, aku lebih milih pulang sendiri daripada diantar banci ini!"

"Apa?!"

"Apa, gak terima?"

"GRRR, UCHIHAAA!"

"HYU-."

"Ehem, aku juga Hyuuga."

Cep. Sasuke diem.

"Ahh, sudah terserah kalian, hari ini aku ada misi." Dan Hinata lebih memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya, bersiap-siap berangkat dengan Team Delapan kesayanganya. Urusan cowok aneh itu sudah ia anggap selesai, toh Hinata juga gak kenal dia, dan terlalu malas buatnya untuk ikut campur terlalu jauh. Jadi... ayo lupakan saja masalah ini dan Fokus ke misi, keep Fighting Hinata! Kau harus cari banyak uang buat beli sake!

.

**Road to SasuHina**

.

"Sudah ingat, sayang?"

Hinata mendelik. dengan kekuatan penuh, didorongnya tubuh Sasuke agar bisa menjauh darinya. Sekarang Hinata sadar, untuk apa Sasuke mengganggunya selama ini? "Apa maumu, Uchiha?" ujarnya ketus. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Mendengar kalimat Hinata yang seakan menusuk, Sasuke menunduk. seringai kemenangan yang sempat menghiasai wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana. Ia terlihat kacau.

"Maaf." Ujarnya parau.

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dalam diam, ia bermaksud untuk memberinya kesempatan menjelaskan semua ini. Apa maksudnya mengahalangi jalanya untuk latihan, lalu menculiknya ke tengah Hutan begini huh? Kalau sampai alasanya konyol, Hinata bersumpah akan berubah jadi cewek pemalu.

"Aku ingin _minta_ maaf." Sasuke sadar, bahwa selama ini kehadiranya yang tulus malah mengganggu kenyamanan Hinata. Sejujurnya, ia hanya ingin berterimakasih dan menepati _Nadzar_nya. Hanya saja... semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Menyisakan rasa yang tertinggal begitu dalam. _Sakitnya tuh disini._

Oke, semua ini berawal di Seminggu pertama Sasuke ingin berterimakasih pada Hinata, tapi Gadis itu malah mengacuhkanya dan tidak melirik sedikitpun keberadaanya. Meski hasilnya 0 besar yang di dapat, Pemuda itu gak perduli, karena ia sudah terlanjur membuat janji, dan sebagai Lelaki yang _gentle_ maka ia harus menepati! Gak perduli dengan halang rintang hang sudah menanti-lebay lo. Pokoknya, motto Sasuke di awal-awal masih semangat, yakni maju terus pantang mundur buat mendekati Hinata! '_Ganbarimasu, Ganbarimasu!'  
_ujar Sasuke dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Memasuki Minggu kedua, Sasuke tetap mengejar sang Hyuuga meski semangatnya mulai luntur karena terus saja diabaikan dan dianggap sebagai penguntit.

Penguntit _bray _katanya.

Pada Minggu ketiga, Sasuke masih tak kehilangan akal. Dengan memanfaatkan fansgirlnya, ia mencoba mendekati Hinata dan berharap bahwa _Heiress_ itu akan melihat keberadaanya dan menolongnya lagi. Sayangnya, Itu adalah senjata terakhirnya.

Dan di Minggu keempat, Sasuke benar-benar putus asa. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sialnya juga ia malah terjebak dengan para fansgirl yang paling ingin ia Hindari. Dan tanpa ia sadari pula, Pribadinya malah terbalik seratus depalan puluh Derajat menajadi Playboy Ulung se Konoha. Reputasinya tercemar, harga dirinya terluka karena hanya ada satu wanita yang benar-benar menolak keberadaanya.

Dan semua ini, hanya karena satu orang bernama... Hinata.

"Aku tahu, aku malah membuatmu jadi membenciku." Sasuke menatap gadis yang tengah bersedekap tangan itu dengan pandangan mata bersalah. Namun, ia juga ingin menyelesaikan semua ini. "Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf dan berterimakasih padamu."

Hinata menarik Nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskanya dengan pelan. meski enggan, diposisikanya tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping si Uchiha muda itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?"

"Sudah kucoba! Tapi kau malah mengabaikanku!"

"Oh ya?" Hinata malah memasang wajah tak berdosa. "Habis yang kulihat, kau malah seperti 'musuh' di depan mataku."

"Tuh kaaan!"

"Lagipula, aku sudah menolongmu dari Fans gilamu itu, tapi kau malah kembali dan seperti menikmati perlakuan mereka. Itu yang membuatku sebal."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Hinata yang saat ini tengah memandang kosong rerumputan di hadapanya.

Ia menahan nafas.

"Dan sikapmu yang menjijikkan itu semakin membuatku kesal."

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau pikir aku wanita macam apa, hah?"

"Tapi, Hinata..." gadis itu menoleh, gantian dia yang menatap Sasuke. "Aku sudah berjanji."

Kening Hinata mengernyit. Seingatnya, ia tak memiliki janji apapun yang harus ditepati pada pemuda itu. Apa ia lupa, ya?

"Ap-?!"

**Tep!  
**tanpa banyak bicara, di bungkamnya bibir ranum Hinata menggunakan telapak tangan kanan Sasuke. Dan Tak lama kemudian, pemuda yang terlanjur Jatuh hati pada Hinata itu, menciumnya.

Mata Onyxsnya yang Hitam bagai kegelapan malam tengah terpejam menikmati Ciuman secara tidak langsungnya. Sedangkan iris _Amethyst_ itu malah terbelalak dengan wajah yang sudah merona seperti Saus Tomat.

Apa ini... bisa disebut ciuman?

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke yang mengendalikan permainan. Pemuda Uchiha itu bahkan baru sadar bahwa sebagai pemula, _First kiss_ tidak langsungnya bisa sekeren itu juga. Wow.

"Jadilah pacarku."

.

**Owari**

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka yang terinsiparasi dari 'Driving License' saya T_T fictnya absurd yang alurnya juga ngabsurd, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Ini hanya sebagai Parody belaka ^^ semoga terhibur minna! cerita ini KHUSUS untuk menyemarakkan Event #Ethernaloveforsasuhina

dan di dedikasikan juga untuk Ryuu-san, senpai Hika dalam mengetik Fict yang baik dan benar. maaf kalau mengecewakan :( demo, Hika harap Ryuu-san tetap semangat dan jangan menyerah oke? Hika akan menunggu Ryuu-san kembali, jangan lupa bahwa Hika dan yang lainya selalu mendukung Ryuu-san ^^ Fictmu benar-benar KEREN, **Hyuuga Ryota-san**! :D cepat kembali dari Hiatusnya

semangaatt! ,

terimakasih juga sudah membaca fict gajelasku Minna tinggalkan kesan dan pesan kalian di review ya ^^ Arigatou Gozaimasu! #bungkuk.

Sampai jumpa di Fict selanjutnya! Salam Hangat, Hikari No Aoi. ^^

**Omake**

.

Shikamaru Nara menguap lebar, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali fokus pada daftar menu yang ada di dalam genggaman tanganya. Ia bingung mau memesan apa.  
"Apa tidak apa-apa kita makan di sini? _Barbeque_ itu terlalu banyak mengandung Kolestrol dan lemak Lho." Chouji menatap Ino Yamanaka yang masih memilih-milih menu untuk mereka bertiga.

"Da-daijoubu, sesekali kita harus makan daging." Jawabnya anggun. Mata Aquamarinenya yang cerah sibuk memilih menu Terbaik untuk mereka semua. "Chouji-kun apa sedang diet?"

"Tidak."

"Minna, Kalau aku pesan Tonkatsu seharga 450 Yen dan... dan uh, ditambah Takoyaki seharga 300 Yen, jadinya berapa ya?" Pemuda berkuncir mirip Nanas itu kemudian menghitung menggunakan jemarinya. Empat ditambah Tiga hasilnya Tujuh, masih setengah itu... apa kalau ditambah itu berubah jadi dibagi ya? Berarti... "350 Yen, ya?"

Ino terseyum kembut, dengan pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu Shika-kun."

"Kau ini bagimana, Shikamaru? Totalnya jadi 750 Yen, tahu!"

"Etto, ngomong-ngomong pelayannya mana, ya?"

"Dijepit Hina-hime, jangan di tekan!" sontak, mereka bertiga Mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sumber suara. Uh... Apanya yang Dijepit dan ditekan?

"Kuso! Ini susah, tahu!"

"Makanya pegangnya yang benar." Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Sini aku beri contoh."

Team 10 itu saling berkedip dengan reaksi yang beragam. Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti, Ino yang terharu dengan sikap Romantis Sasuke, dan Chouji yang harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Neji.

Ahh... betapa indahnya Hidup ini.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini?"

"Karena kau akan bertemu dengan keluargaku, jadi hilangkan sedikit sikap _Tsundere_mu itu, Hinata sayang."

"Kau tidak menerimaku apa adanya?"

"Kau mau berusaha, kan?"

Kembali, kedua pasangan yang berpacaran hampir Satu tahun itu berdebat dengan masalah sepele yang tidak ada ujungnya. Meski begitu, anehnya mereka tetap langgeng-langgeng saja dengan mencintai dan menerima apa yang ada pada pasangan mereka. Sedikit banyak, sepertinya hubungan mereka berdua membawa dampak yang positif.

"Lihat, ini mudah." Sasuke memberikan contoh pada Hinata tentang bagaimana cara menyumpit Daging _barbeque_ yang masih dipanggang, kemudian membaliknya. _Onyxs_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang teduh dan menyemangatinya tanpa menyerah. "Ayo, berusahalah."

Hinata mendengus, dengan dua batang Sumpit yang ada di tangan kananya, ia akan berusaha semampu yang ia bisa. Seorang Hinata Hyuuga itu pasti bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi tantangan dalam Hidupnya, sesulit apapun itu, Hinata pasti akan bisa menaklukanya! Yosh, semangat!

Mendekatkan Sumpit itu pada Daging yang masih mengepul asapnya di atas alat Pemanggang, Hinata mencoba untuk menjepitnya, kemudian membaliknya, ayo ini mudah!

"Iya, sudah benar."

Daging itu sudah berhasil ia jepit dengan kedua Sumpitnya, sekarang... adalah bagian yang tersulit. Oke, ia harus bisa membaliknya! Fokus, fokus! Ayo Konsentrasi Hinata!

"Awas, jangan terlalu tegang."

Mata Lavender itu menyipit. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada telapak tanganya yang sedang menggenggam sumpit itu dengan kuat. Oke... sedikit lagi, tinggal di balik!

Daaannn...

**Ctak!**

Sumpitnya patah-lagi.

Sasuke memijit keningnya, Hinata menggeram kesal, dan team 10 Yang berada tak jauh dari mereka masih terdiam. Bagaimana kelanjutan Hubungan mereka berdua yang... agak mengkhawatirkan?

"Aku gagal." Kata Hinata kemudian. Sasuke mendangak, menatap pacarnya yang saat ini tengah memandangi kedua sumpitnya yang sudah patah menjadi dua. "Sepertinya aku akan jadi menantu yang buruk."

"Kenapa?" tahu bahwa suasana Hati Hinata sekarang tengah berubah, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata, lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kekasih Hatinya ini meskipun mereka berdua akan terjatuh dan tertimpa masalah lebih banyak lagi. "_Pasti ada jalan_. Kita gunakan saja Garpu, oke?"

Hinata menatap Onyxs itu lekat-lekat, pandangan matanya Melembut. "Kenapa kau menyukai orang sepertiku, huh?"

Pemuda berambut Raven itu menyeringai saat Hinata selalu menayakan hal yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk menjawabnya. "Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Sasuke mengambil jeda. "dan kau, sudah menjadi satu-satunya spesial di hatiku saat kau berulang kali menolakku."

Hinata mendecih, lalu memutar bola matanya kesal. Meski begitu, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah untuk mengalihkan perhatianya karena kata-kata Sasuke yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu. Selalu. Pemuda yang lebih Tua satu tahun darinya itu sudah banyak berubah semenjak pengakuan cintanya Satu tahun yang lalu. Ia jadi lebih dewasa. Dan secara perlahan... Sasuke juga membimbingnya untuk menjadi 'wanita' yang sebenarnya.

"Mau ku katakan lagi, hm?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu."

"Well, lihat siapa yang tengah merona sekarang?"

"D-diam, Sasuke!"

Bungsu Uchiha itu tergelak. Dengan cekatan, dibaliknya daging panggang itu menggunakan Garpu agar Hinata bisa mengikutinya. Menjalin Hubungan dengan gadis galak ini ternyata tak seburuk yang ia kira. Sikapnya yang berani dan terkesan apa adanya malah semakin membuat Sasuke jatuh hati padanya. "Hei, Hinata..."

Gadis yang tengah mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan sebagai jawaban; 'apa?'. Hinata sedang berada di mood yang buruk sekarang, jadi ia malas untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Percayakah kau bahwa aku mencintaimu karena sebuah sayembara?"

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat, Sasuke dulu pernah berkata hal yang sama kepadanya. Namun Hinata hanya menanggapinya sebagai Guaruan saja. Memangnya di dunia ini, hal seperti itu ada?

Sebuah ulasan senyum mulai terukir di wajah Hinata yang terpoles oleh Make up Tipis, gadis yang penampilanya menggunakan Yukata Biru muda itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata yang meremehkan. Sebuah sayembara katanya? Memangnya Sasuke fikir ia akan mempercayainya begitusaja, huh?

"Aku percaya." Sasuke sedikit terkesiap mendengar jawaban Hinata barusan, namun ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali dengan baik kemudian. "Asal kau mau menceritakan semua dari awal."

Adik Itachi itu menyeringai. "_As you wish baby._" Katanya kemudian. "Tapi aku akan bunuh siapapun itu yang mendegar cerita ini selain kamu."

Sontak, Ino dan Chouji saling berpandangan, mereka berdua langsung celingukan. Restoran yang sepi padahal saat ini jam ramai, tidak ada satu orangpun pelayan yang menghampiri mereka sedari tadi, dan tidak ada pelanggan lain selain mereka bertiga Membuat Ino terbelalak tak percaya.

Restoran ini sudah di booking secara Pribadi, jadi bagaimana bisa mereka bertiga masuk kemari?!

"Jadi, saat itu aku sedang bersembunyi." Mati, mati, mati, mati! Jika ingin selamat, Mereka harus keluar dari sini!

"Chouji-kun k-kita lewat mana?"

"Sialnya, aku terkepung oleh fansgirlku."

"Depan saja, posisi mereka yang tidak tahu tempat duduk ini menguntungkan kita." Jawab Chouji tak kalah berbisik. "Aman asal kita tidak berisik."

"B-baiklah, Shikamaru-kun, kalau kita ketahuan nanti Gunakan jurus _bayanganmu, _ya?"

"Yosh, ayo mulai rencananya!" Ino mengangguk, dengan mengenda-endap, mereka bertiga mulai meninggalkan restoran aneh ini dengan cepat.

"Apa kita tidak jadi makan Barbeque?"


	2. Road To SasuHina 2

**Road To SasuHina**

Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimotto**

Rate: **T+ For language**

Genre: **Parody &amp; Humor yang Garing**

Author**: Hikari no Aoi**

**WARNING: OOC akut (karena ikut karakter Road To Ninja), TIDAK UNTUK DITIRU BAHASA KASARNYA, Fanon, Typo, dan EYD SALAH. Bahasa amburadul dan cerita ABSURD yang tak dapat dituangkan dengan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame!**

**You've been Hard warned!**

.

**Road To SasuHina 2**

.

Summary: pernah nonton the movie Road To Ninja? Nah ini adalah Versi SasuHinanya. Menceritakan betapa Gigihnya perjuangan Sasuke Uchiha saat mendapatkan Cinta Hinata.

Penasaran? Let's begin the story! ^_^

.

.

.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk kesayangannya, bayangan tentang apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya beberapa saat lalu telah sukses membuat pipinya merona merah. Pemuda itu... sudah menciumnya, Sasuke sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Meski tak secara langsung.

_**Tep!**_

Hangatnya telapak tangan Sasuke masih bisa Hinata rasakan dengan jelas, hembusan nafasnya yang memburu juga semakin membuat Jantung Hinata bertalu-talu. kedua matanya yang terpejam seakan menghanyutkan Hinata untuk menikmati ciuman mereka. Pemuda itu berbahaya, dan juga memabukkan secara bersamaan.

_Sasuke..._

Mengerang dalam bantalnya, Hinata berharap apa yang dilakukannya saat ini tidaklah salah. Sasuke itu orang yang baik, yang ternyata selama ini ia menjadi _Playboy_ karena dirinya. Dan semua itu Karena Hinata yang tidak peka akan perasaanya. Lalu, apa salah jika sekarang ia mulai mencoba membuka hatinya untuk pemuda itu?

Tapi... Bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya, ya?

Berguling kesamping, Hinata memilih untuk tidur dengan posisi miring dan memeluk guling kesayangannya. Bagaimana jika seorang Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha berpacaran?

"Ughh..." Pipinya kembali merona merah dan wajahnya terasa panas. Bayangan akan wajah Sasuke yang terus terngiang di kepalanya membuat Hinata tidak berani membayangkan masa depan mereka. Ya tuhan, perasaan berdebar apa yang kini Hinata rasakan?

"_Bagaimana manis?" _kalimat Sasuke yang merayunya beberapa jam lalu semakin membuat kepala Hinata melayang, astaga... apa yang membuatnya menjadi anak ababil seperti ini, huh?

Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Hinata kemudian teringat satu hal.

Bergegas bangun, gadis bersurai Indigo itu kemudian mengeluarkan Mawar pemberian Sasuke tadi, ditaruhnya bunga berwarna Merah merekah itu kedalam sebuah_ Vas_ transparan yang diletakkan di samping Jendela kamarnya. Bunga pertamananya ini... akan ia simpan dengan baik-baik.

"Sasuke." Dan tanpa sadar, seulas senyum lembut telah menghiasi wajah merona Hinata.

.

.

.

Road To SasuHina 2

.

.

.

Merebahkan tubuh atletisnya pada lantai tak beralas, Sasuke membiarkan helaian rambutnya tertiup oleh angin sepoi siang hari ini. Musim di Konoha sekarang memang sedang panas-panasnya! Belum lagi, usaha kerasnya yang ia lakukan tadi pagi bisa dikatakan tidak berhasil alias gagal, dapat bonus tamparan lagi.

Ah, Hinata itu memang susah sekali untuk dijinakkan. Namun, hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke merasa tertantang. Sampai matipun, ia akan tetap mengejar gadis yang menarik itu hingga titik darah penghabisan! HUAHAhahaha

-Hiks... hiks.

soalnya, mau sampai kapan Hinata akan menggantung harapan tulusnya itu? _Note:_ tambah emot 'T_T'.

"Kau tidak latihan, _Otouto_?" suara sang kakak yang berada di sampingnya membuat Bungsu Uchiha itu kembali ke alam nyata. Pemuda berambut _Raven _itu kemudian menoleh dan mengamati Itachi yang sedang menjahit Jubah Akatsukinya. Gerakannya yang cekatan dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah terkadang membuat Sasuke merasa memiliki kakak perempuan. Hei, punya kakak seperti itu menyenangkan lho! Misal: kau bisa nitip baju kotor untuk dicuci, membuatkan sarapan waktu telat berangkat misi, membantu mengerjakan Laporan sehabis dari misi, juga... juga... pokoknya masih banyak lagi, deh!

_Uhuk_-apa ini bisa disebut minta tolong?

"Malas." Jawabnya cuek, Sasuke kemudian menatap kembali langit cerah yang berwarna Biru muda, ia menghela nafas kasar. "_Aniki_, kau tidak berkumpul dengan Akatsuki?"

"Besok ada permintaan." Katanya kemudian. Sulung Uchiha itu tak menghentikan aktivitas menjahitnya, ia masih terlihat tekun memperbaiki Jubah yang sobek dibagian bawah-karena terkena serangan musuh kemarin. Ah, tinggal beberapa jahitan lagi maka akan selesai.

"Dimana?" Sasuke kembali menoleh, merasa tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini. Soalnya kakaknya ini memang jarang sekali dirumah, tentu saja setelah bergabung menjadi Ninja bayaran yang doyan kelayapan dengan Aliansi Ninja dari desa lain, yang Kalian sudah tahu pasti, kalau kelompok Ninja bayaran itu bernama Akatsuki.

Itachi menarik kuat-kuat benang warna Hitam itu, lalu memutusnya dengan Gigi tajam miliknya. Ia sudah selesai menjahit.

"Ke Kumogakure, kurasa." Jawabnya kemudian, ia merentangkan Jubah itu untuk memeriksa hasil jahitannya. "Eh, Hinata Hyuuga ikut juga lho!"

Seketika itu pula Sasuke langsung duduk, menatap tak percaya sang kakak yang terlihat kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "SERIUSAN?!"

"Kau ini kenapa?" Alis Itachi mengernyit, tak mengerti sama sekali dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat antusias. "Kau juga mau ikut?"

Sasuke langsung duduk dengan manis, lalu menghadap kakaknya yang masih terlihat heran. "_Aniki_, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"?"

.

.

.

Road To SasuHina 2

.

.

.

Hinata mengamati penampilannya di pantulan cermin, osh! Semuanya sudah rapi. _Makeup_nya tidak terlalu tebal, dan bajunya yang terbuka nampak memamerkan keseksiannya. Hmm... cantik, seperti biasa.

Bersiul sekali, gadis bersurai Indigo itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia akan pergi untuk Menjalankan misi ke Kumogakure bersama Akatsuki-ah, iya, sayang sekali misi kali ini tak terlalu menantang. Tugas mereka hanya untuk menangkap Buronan _Binggo Book_ yang melarikan diri ke Desa Awan itu. Ck, membosankan. Kenapa Sekali-kali ia tidak dikasih misi peperangan, gitu?

Tapi... Yang ada perang dimana

ya?

"Anda... wangi sekali, Hime-sama," sang kakak sepupu yang sudah menunggu di depan kamar Hinata tak membuat gadis itu kaget-ia sudah terbiasa pake banget malah.

Hinata tahu bahwa Kelakuan Neji itu memang sudah keterlaluan, maka dari itu, setelah mengirimkan surat pendaftaran murid, Hinata tinggal menunggu balasannya saja sekarang.

Apa Jiraiya-sama memang bisa mengobati Neji, ya?

"Menyingkir, mesum." Balas Hinata pedas, ia menajamkan pandangan matanya pada sang Kakak.

"Boleh ku antar sampai Gerbang desa?" kata Neji sambil berusaha mengambil Tas Misi Hinata. "Biar aku bawakan-"

"Hentikan, Nii-san!" _Souke_ Hyuuga itu segera menarik kuat tas punggung miliknya, kemudian men_deathglare_ Neji. "Aku mau berangkat, minggir!"

"Ta-tapi Hime-sama-"

"Hinata-chan, temanmu sudah menunggu!" sayup, mereka berdua dapat mendengar suara ayah Hiashi yang sedang berada di Gerbang _Mansion_. Sepertinya Hinata memang harus buru-buru sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau tadi mengintipku." Ujar Hinata kesal, wajahnya memerah. "Jadi bersyukurlah aku tidak membunuhmu sekarang karena aku buru-buru!"

"A-apa?! A-aku tidak-" Neji berusaha mengelak tuduhan Hinata, padahal niatnya kali ini baik!

"Nii-san minggir!" Namun, gadis itu malah semakin mendorong tubuh jangkung Neji yang menghalangi jalannya. "Atau ku _Jyuuken_ kau!"

dan pemuda berambut Coklat itu tak menyerah, ia masih berusaha untuk mengambil tas berwarna Ungu Pucat tersebut dari tangan Hinata. "Ta-tapi Hime-san ada sesuatu yang harus saya katakan-"

"Minggir atau aku bunuh kau, Neji!"

"Ayolah Hinata-sama, ini penting-"

"Neji!"

"Sebentar, Hime-sama!"

Hinata geram, ia segera menarik tas mungil itu dengan sangat kuat. Astaga, apalagi sekarang? Ia benar-benar bisa telat! Ingat, kan kalau Hinata itu selalu _On Time?_

"Lepaskan, dasar-"

**Brukhhhh!**

"Kau ini lama sekali, Hina..."

Dan kesialan Hinatapun, baru saja dimulai.

"..." Neji yang terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Hinata itu langsung mimisan hebat, wajahnya yang tepat mendarat di dada sang _Hime_ membuat kepalanya pusing mendadak. Ini semua salahkan Hinata yang terlalu kencang menarik tasnya Hingga mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan. Uh, walau Neji SUKA pakai BANGET sih.

_Lagi dong?_

sedangkan yang ditindih, otaknya masih mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi. rasa Ngilu pada punggungnya membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa ia baru saja jatuh plus tertimpa tangga yang beratnya minta ampun. Soalnya, tangganya itu Neji, makanya dia jadi susah bernafas.

Tunggu-Neji?

Ne... ji?

Hah?

"?"

"!"

"... ta?" Sasuke seketika sesak nafas-atau lebih tepatnya lupa cara bernafas. _Onyxs_nya yang menawan membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya sekarang. "BRENGSEK KAU, NEJI!"

_Ting!_

"..." Dan Neji akhirnya pingsan, tepat saat Sasuke mau bergerak untuk menghajarnya. Tak perlu diagnosa segala, ia sudah bisa dipastikan tidak sadar karena kekurangan darah akibat _Animea_. Padahal, Niat awal Neji tadi ingin memberitahu Hinata bahwa Sasuke akan ikut ke dalam misi kali ini, jadi _Hime_ tersayangnya ini harus lebih berhati-hati. Sayangnya... sekarang ia sudah berimajinasi ria di bawah alam sadarnya.

_Have a nice dream, Rainbow!_

"WOIII!" Sasuke mengerang, wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah yang seakan mau meledak saat itu juga. Bulan lalu Neji yang menindihnya-itu sih gak apa-apa, Lha sekarang? Hinata _man_, Hinata! Iya, si sulung Hyuuga yang AKAN jadi pacarnya itu tuh! Duh, siapa yang gak _ngenes_ melihat pemandangan pagi hari kayak gini coba?

"OI BANGUN, NEJI!"

Begitu tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Hinata tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Dengan bangga, kedua laki-laki nista itu dihadiahinya 'sarapan bogem yang masih mentah'. "DUO HENTAAAIIIII!"

Nah, lho. Dateng-dateng udah diteriaki Hinata kaya gitu pula. Dan jangan lupakan bonus 'sarapannya'.

Berjuanglah, Sasuke!

.

.

.

Road To SasuHina 2

.

.

.

Memotong Rambut Deidara yang tengah tertidur, laki-laki itu menyeringai di balik Topengnya. "_Khukhukhu..._ Tobi anak jahat, Tobi anak jahat!"

Walau sebenarnya, ia lebih tepat dikatakan sabagai anak yang jahil sih.

Hidan menghela nafas, melihat tingkah laku partnernya yang satu ini membuatnya bertopang dagu malas. "Astaga, demi Dewa Jashin! Apa yang kau lakukan itu membuat mataku sakit, Tobi!"

Pemuda yang tengah memegang Gunting itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menatap Hidan tajam. "Aku nakal, Hidan-kun!"

Hidan meringis, ia lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang memang sudah semrawut-tidak rapi. "Makanya, hentikan bodoh! Kau membuatku kesakitan!"

Itachi hanya melirik mereka berdua tanpa minat, daripada menonton adegan tidak jelas seperti itu, ia lebih tertarik pada sang _Otouto_ yang sedang merencanakan misinya sendiri. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Sasuke menyeringai menanggapi pertanyaan sang kakak, ia diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Hinata yang tengah berteduh bersama Konan. Mereka berdua tampak asik ngobrol tidak jelas dengan pipi Konan yang sering tersipu malu. Cih, apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kalian-wahai kaum hawa?

Uhuk, maaf _hiperbola_. Sasuke Khilaf.

"Pokoknya nii-san bantu saja." Katanya kemudian, Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah kunai dan memasangkannya pada benang transparan yang ia bawa. "Oke?"

Alis Itachi mengernyit, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adiknya yang satu ini. Saat ia bilang bahwa Akatsuki akan satu misi dengan Hinata, Sasuke langsung terlihat serius dan antusias sekali untuk ikut. _Well_, sebenarnya tidak masalah sih! Itachi malah sangat bersyukur karena penyakit _Playboy _adiknya sudah sembuh. Tapi, ia hanya ingin meminta sebuah kejelasan. Ada hubungan apa dia dengan si Hyuuga itu? Kalau memang mereka berniat pacaran, setidaknya Sasuke memberitahunya kan? Toh Itachi itu juga kakaknya. selain itu, sebagai lelaki sejati seharusnya Sasuke juga menguntarakan perasaannya!

"Tunggu, Sasuke."

Sang adik menoleh saat tangan Itachi mencengkram pundaknya, ia memasang ekspresi seolah bertanya; 'apa?' pada kakaknya.

Pemuda berambut Hitam itu mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Pipi Sasuke langsung merona tipis saat Itachi menanyakan perasaanya pada Hinata. untuk menutupi tingkah konyolnya, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. "I-itu bukan urusanmu."

"Setidaknya jujurlah pada kakakmu, Sasuke." Itachi mencengkram kedua pundak sang adik agar bisa menatapnya, ia terlihat serius. Bagaimanapun, jika memang Hinata bisa membuat Sasuke berubah ke arah positif, apapun akan Itachi lakukan untuk mendukungnya! "Kakak tahu bahwa kakak memang sering meninggalkanmu, kakak minta maaf. Tapi... bisakah kau terbuka sedikit saja padaku? Kakak Hanya ingin meminta penjelasan." Katanya halus.

Sang adik mendengus, sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah saat Itachi bertanya demikian. Dengan kasar, di tepisnya tangan Itachi dari pundaknya. "Apa-apaan, sih kau _baka-aniki_?"

"Dengar Sasuke, aku ini kakakmu jadi biarkan aku tahu sesuatu." kata Itachi tegas, _Onyxs_nya fokus menatap Manik Sasuke dalam. "Kau meminta agar kakak membantumu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. tinggal Jawab saja, kau suka tidak? "

Sasuke kembali mendengus, ia kemudian merapikan lagi peralatan Ninja miliknya, kenapa Itachi bertanya tiba-tiba? "Belum waktunya, _aniki_."

Mencegah tangan Sasuke, Itachi meminta penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal. "Dengar_ Otouto_, aku senang kalau kau bahagia, jadi bisakah-"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Pekikan keras dari Konan membuat Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh bersamaan. Duo Uchiha itu semakin mengernyit Heran saat gadis berambut sebahu itu pingsan dalam pelukan Hinata.

Heh?

Dia kenapa?

Mencoba membantu, Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Konan. "Apa dia sakit-"

"Jauhkan tanganmu!"

Seketika itu pula Sasuke meringis, tatapan jijik yang Hinata berikan padanya benar-benar menohok Hatinya. "Hinata?"

"Menjauh dariku, dasar brengsek!"

_What?!_

Road To SasuHina 2

"_Ara-ara_, jadi kau menyukai Pein, ya Konan?" Hinata memincingkan matanya pada Konan. dengan usil, ia menjahili satu-satunya wanita di kelompok Akatsuki ini. "Jadi, kapan mau nembak nih?"

Gadis yang sedang memainkan bunga kertas itu tersipu, pipinya merona. "Uh, ja-jangan seperti itu. Ka-kami tidak ada hubungan a-apapun."

Melihat tingkah Konan yang menggemaskan, Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawanya. Memangnya Hinata tidak tahu kalau gadis disampingnya ini tengah berbohong, huh? Ya ampun polosnya! "Hahaha, astaga... kau itu lucu sekali!"

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, gadis berambut sepunggung itu kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Hhah, aku tahu kau menyukainya Konan!"

Konan semakin menunduk, wajahnya merona hebat akibat kolokan Hinata barusan. "Ka-kau jahat sekali, Hinata-san."

"Hmpff-maaf, habisnya kau-" cahaya menyilaukan yang menerpa pemandangan Hinata membuat_ Souke_ Hyuuga itu menajamkan pandangan matanya, menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi di sebrang pohon sana? Mengapa ada pantulan sinar matahari dari arah Uchiha bersaudara beristirahat?

"K-kurasa itu adalah sinyal untuk meneruskan perjalanan, Hinata-san." Konan bangkit, kemudian ia membersihkan jubahnya yang kotor terkena tanah dibawah pohon rindang ini. "A-ayo kesana?"

Hinata mengangguk, dengan segera ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju balik semak tempat Sasuke dan Itachi berada. Ahh, benar juga mereka sudah istirahat terlalu lama.

"Huh, masih Dua hari perjalanan ya?" Hinata membenarkan tas punggung miliknya, lalu menoleh pada Konan yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama. "Kenapa kita santai sekali?"

Gadis yang rambutnya di hias oleh Mawar kertas itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, tak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti. "U-uhh... K-ketua bilang kita harus waspada da-dan tidak buru-bu-"

"Tunggu, Sasuke."

Ini kan... suara Itachi-san? Sontak, mereka berdua langsung bergegas menuju tempat tersebut dengan cepat. Siapa tahu mereka memang sudah telat untuk berangkat. Namun, justru pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah Sosok sulung Uchiha yang tengah menahan pundak adiknya untuk membalas tatapan matanya, dilihat dari jaraknya... apa mereka barusaja

berciuman?

HAH?

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

HUAAH?!

Ma-ma-ma-maksudnya?! Menyukai apa, ya?!

"I-itu bukan urusanmu." Jawaban malu-malu dari Sasuke semakin membuat Hinata dan Konan menahan nafas, wajah keduanya terasa memanas.

"Setidaknya jujurlah pada kakakmu, Sasuke." Itachi yang terlihat meminta penjelasan, mencengkram dengan kuat kedua pundak adiknya.

... a-apa Itachi ingin Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai ciuman mereka barusan?!

Ogh Astaga! Apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini benar-benar membuat hati Hinata Sakit, bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja... baru saja berniat untuk memaafkan tingkah kurangajar Sasuke kemarin. Tapi, masih dalam niatan Saja tingkah Sasuke sudah memuakkan lagi seperti ini! Bagaimana ia bisa memaafkannya? Apa yang dikatakan Neji tentang klan Uchiha itu ternayata memang benar, mereka itu menyebalkan!

#author milih minggir.

"Kakak tahu bahwa kakak memang sering meninggalkanmu, kakak minta maaf. Tapi... bisakah kau terbuka sedikit saja padaku? Kakak Hanya ingin meminta penjelasan." Dan kalimat dari Itachi barusan semakin membuat lutut mereka berdua lemas. A-apa yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang ini, kami-sama?

_Sebuah percintaan yang terlarang?_

"Apa-apaan, sih kau _baka-aniki_?" sialnya, Penolakan dari Sasuke malah justru terlihat seperti sebuah rengekan. Ya tuhan! A-apa benar mereka

Uhuk-_incest_?

"Dengar Sasuke, aku ini kakakmu jadi biarkan aku tahu sesuatu. Kau meminta agar kakak membantumu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menceritakan apapun padaku. Tinggal Jawab saja, kau suka tidak?"

Dan sumpah demi apapun Juga, kepala Hinata sekarang pusing dan terasa pening. Baru KEMARIN Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, sekarang cowok brengsek itu sudah bermesraan dengan kakaknya sendiri huh? Menjijikkan! Dasar menjijikkan!

Bagaimana bisa Hinata menerima kelakuan Sasuke ini? Cih, yang benar saja! Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan pernah jatuh kedalam permainan kata manisnya untuk yang kedua kalinya!

"Belum waktunya, _aniki_." Ternyata Sasuke memang cowok brengsek yang tidak ada bedanya dengan b-_piip_-jing-_piip_-n lainnya! Dia itu-arghhhh! Sekarang Hinata malah kembali teringat saat Neji mengerang ketika tak sengaja di 'serang' oleh Sasuke sebulan lalu.

"_Muhu, Humu!"_ Oh kami-sama... Hinata bahkan sampai bingung harus berkata apa.

"Dengar _Otouto_, aku senang kalau kau bahagia, jadi bisakah-"

"Kyaaaa!" Tak tahan lagi dengan adegan selanjutnya, Konan menjerit sekuat tenaga sebelum akhirnya pingsan dalam dekapan Hinata yang dengan sigap menolongnya.

Sasuke... Sasuke itu pokoknya-

"Apa dia sakit-"

-jahat!

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" saat itu juga, Hinata bisa melihat perasaan terluka dari mata sang Bungsu Uchiha. Namun, ia mencoba tidak perduli. Hinata memang telah memutuskan akan membuka hatinya sekali lagi pada Sasuke, mengingat betapa gigihnya usaha yang dilakukan bungsu Uchiha itu untuk mengutarakan perasaanya yang sebenarnya. Tapi... kalau seperti ini kenyataanya, siapa yang mau jadi pacarnya, heh? Ternyata kedok _playboy_ yang digunakannya itu hanya untuk menutupi hubungan terlarangnya dengan sang kakak! Lalu kenapa Hinata harus dilibatkan pula? Kenapa!

"Hina... ta?"

"Menjauh dariku, dasar brengsek!"

.

.

.

Road To SasuHina 2

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke jadi serba salah, mau berbicara dengan Hinata, belum ada Sepuluh meter gadis itu sudah menghindarinya. Mau diam saja, tapi Sasuke juga tidak tahu mengapa Hinata seolah menjauhinya.

Apa salahnya? Diam tanpa katanya Hinata ini sungguh membuat Sasuke dilema. Jujur, Sasuke lebih suka Hinata yang langsung menghajarnya hingga babak belur ketimbang di jauhi tanpa sebab seperti ini. Kalau anak muda sekarang pasti bakal update status;

'_Bro_...

_Sakitnya tuh disini_.' Atau '_Disitu kadang saya merasa sakit._'

Iya enggak? Ngaku aja, deh!

Iya, kan!? Paling enggak, pernah buat kan? Ya, kan?

Ya udah kalau enggak ngaku, 'slow bro!' _Sasuke mah emang gitu Orangnya_.

Psst... udah jangan ketawa, kita balik ke cerita!

"Ini, bersenang-senanglah." Sasuke mendangak, menatap Kakuzu yang tengah menyodorkan Lembaran uang bernilai Ribuan yen kepadannya.

Alis Sasuke mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Kakuzu mengambil tempat di sisi Sasuke, kemudian menghela nafas. "Nikmatilah hidup itu dengan uang, Sasuke. Jangan terlalu hemat."

Bungsu Uchiha itu terlihat tak berminat, ia menolak. "Aku tidak butuh _Sake_ dan wanita, jika itu maksudmu."

Dan saat itu pula, Itachi datang. Membawa dua Piring _Onigiri_ untuk mereka berdua. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kakuzu mengambil _Sake_ yang tersaji, lalu meneguknya hingga tandas. "Keh, adikmu ini terlalu 'susah', Itachi."

Kalimat Kakuzu barusan membuat Sasuke tidak terima, mau dikatain gimana, ia juga masih punya banyak uang buat bersenang-senang. "Maaf saja, aku tidak semiskin itu." Jawabnya ketus.

Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan, ia kemudian mengambil segulung _Onigiri _tersebut dan melahapnya dengan tenang. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke berdecak, ia kembali membuang muka. "Dan kurasa itu terjadi setelah aku mengobrol denganmu tadi."

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang bersedekap, Kakuzu mengangkat tanganya untuk meminta kepada pelayan agar membawakannya Tiga botol _Sake_. Setelah selesai memesan, barulah ia kembali ke topik pembicaraan. "Ah, si gadis seksi itu ya?"

"Jaga omonganmu, atau ku jahit mulutmu." Desis Sasuke tajam.

Kakuzu meringis. "Seluruh tubuhku memang sudah penuh jahitan, nak."

Itachi bertopang dagu, kemudian menatap Sasuke serius. "Jadi kenapa kau masih disini?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu-_ACK_!"

Tapi kemudian, Sentilan yang lumayan keras mendarat di dahi Sasuke. refleks, pemuda itu mengusap keningnya dengan cepat. "Apa-apaan sih kau, _Aniki_!"

Kini, Giliran Itachi yang menatap Sasuke tajam sambil bersedekap tangan. Ia terlihat kesal. "Seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata, _Otouto_! sebagai laki-laki kau itu harus jantan! Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjelaskan semuanya?"

Sasuke mendengus, ia juga terlihat kesal. "Aku saja tidak tahu apa salahku!"

Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. Ia semakin kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang masih saja _Apatis_. "Makanya kau itu-"

"Gampang, wanita itu seperti Boneka, Sasuke-kun." Kedatangan Sasori di kedai ini semakin membuat _mood_ Sasuke bertambah buruk. Padahal niat awalnya ia ingin kesini sendiri, terus kenapa sekarang jadi ramai begini?!

"-Kau bisa memainkan mereka sesuka Hati." Lanjut Sasori kemudian sambil duduk di samping Itachi. "Iya, kan Itachi-kun?"

"Sayangnya, Cowok sejati itu tidak mainan Boneka, Sasori." Dan kalimat Sasuke barusan langsung menikam dada _Shinobi_ dari Suna tersebut. Ia langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Iris matanya yang tadinya memukau, langsung Hilang entah kemana.

"A-aku..."

"Dengar _Otouto_, sekarang temuilah Hinata-chan dan mintalah dia secara baik-baik untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tapi-"

"Hik- temui saja, Sasuke! Tunjukkan bahwa kau itu memang jantan!" Kakuzu menyutujui saran Itachi barusan, walau sekarang ia tengah mabuk, tapi ia masih bisa berfikir mana yang baik dan buruk. "Berjuanglah demi Hinata!"

_Onyxs_ Sasuke menatap Sasori, Kakuzu dan Itachi yang mengangkat ibu jari mereka untuknya. Mereka semua... mendukungnya.

"Yah, meski baru datang dan langsung kau bungkam, tapi kau ada benarnya." Sasori tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan. "Wanita itu memang berbeda dengan Boneka, jadi perjuangkanlah."

Sang kakak menepuk pundaknya pelan, kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Taklukkanlah Hinata-chan, _Otouto_."

Sasuke kemudian menyeringai, meski begitu ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya juga terasa hangat karena ia mendapatkan semangat dari kelompok Akatsuki ini. Terkekeh pelan, Sasuke lalu memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui Hinata sekarang.

Osha, ia akan menaklukkan hati Hinata sekeras apapun itu pertahanannya! Dan perjuangannya, baru saja dimulai. "Dasar kalian..."

.

.

.

Road To SasuHina 2

.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah, malam ini mereka akan menginap di desa kecil ini. Meski tak begitu ramai, tapi setidaknya mereka semua bisa tidur dengan nyaman di atas _futon_, Bukannya di Kantung tidur yang berada di alam terbuka.

-yang penuh nyamuk pula.

Membaringkan tubuhnya untuk segera beristirahat, Hinata dikejutkan dengan suara Konan yang tiba-tiba datang. "Hinata-san, S-Sasuke-kun mencarimu."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Hinata kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan mata. "Biarkan saja."

Konan mencengkram jubah Akatsukinya, wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Ta-tapi dia-"

**Srakkk!**

Jendela kamar Hinata terbuka lebar dengan paksa, menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. "Sudah kuduga kau lama, Konan."

Gadis berambut Biru laut dalam itu mundur kebelakang, ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. "M-maaf."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Hinata melempar selimutnya asal, ia kemudian mendekati Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang. "KELUAR!"

Sasuke tak menggubris penolakan Hinata yang berusaha untuk mendorongnya dari Jendela, ia ingin meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa denganmu? Apa kau marah padaku?"

Sang _Souke_ Hyuuga mengaktifkan _Byakugan_nya, ia tetap memukuli dada Sasuke agar pemuda itu terjatuh. "Kau itu brengsek! jadi Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, Uchiha!"

Meski pukulan Hinata memang terasa sakit, namun Luka itu tak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan Luka menganga yang ada di dalam hatinya. Mengapa Hinata begitu semarah ini padanya? "Apa kau marah karena aku menciummu?"

**Bugh! Bugh!  
**gadis itu tetap saja memukul Dada Sasuke hingga lebam, namun, Hinata masih menulikan diri untuk perduli. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati. "AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Meski gadis Hyuuga itu mengusirnya seperti ini, Suara Hinata yang bergetar membuat Sasuke seakan ditikam oleh _Susanoo_ miliknya sendiri. Hatinya seolah telah dihantam oleh _Bijuudama_ milik _Jinchuriki _hingga terasa Kosong.

Bukan karena serangan Hinata terhadap tubuhnya hingga membuat Sasuke melemas, namun karena ia terhempas oleh kenyataan. Dan itu adalah Kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Kemudian_, Onyxs_nya meredup ketika mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kau marah karena aku mencintaimu?" suara Sasuke yang lemah masih mampu Hinata dengar, dan kalimat yang dilontarkan si Bungsu Uchiha barusan inilah yang membuat serangan Hinata melemah.

"Kau tidak sudi aku cintai?"

Tubuh Gadis itu gemetar, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya. Kenapa... kenapa semua ini begitu tragis?

Sasuke menunduk, ia meraih tangan Hinata lalu menggenggamnya. "Apa... aku terlalu buruk untukmu?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk, meski _Amethyst_ itu penuh akan luka, namun Hinata masih menuruti egonya untuk membenci Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Aku bukan pelampiasanmu, aku bukan mainanmu!" desisnya kemudian.

Sasuke terkesiap dengan kalimat Hinata barusan, apa yang membuatnya sampai berfikir seperti itu?! "Tunggu Hinata, kenapa kau-"

"Kau itu jahat, kau itu tak lebih dari sampah, Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu tidak menyerah, meski hatinya semakin sakit dengan semua umpatan Hinata padanya, Sasuke akan terus memperjuangkannya.

"Iya aku tahu aku memang bajingan, tapi katakanlah padaku, salahku dimana Hinata?" Uchiha muda itu kemudian menggenggam jemari Lentik Hinata lebih erat, nafasnya memburu. "Katakan agar aku tak salah paham dan menyakitimu..."

Hinata semakin terisak, pipinya telah sembab oleh airmata yang terus menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "K-kau itu sudah berpacaran dengan kakakmu sendiri!"

HAH?!

Sasuke terperangah, tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan kalimat Hinata barusan. ia harus meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang masalah ini! "A-apa maksudmu-"

"Sudah Menyingkirlah!" menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, gadis _Souke_ itu segera mendorong Sasuke untuk keluar Jendela dan menutupnya erat. "Aku sangat membencimu!"

Sasuke masih berdiri disana, ia menahan kaca itu agar tak tertutup, meski tangannya sendiri yang ia gunakan sebagai gantinya. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Hinata. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Itachi-"

Hinata tak mau perduli, ia semakin mendorong kaca itu untuk menutup. Tak menghiraukan tangan Sasuke yang kini telah terluka akibat kelakuannya. "A-aku tidak mau dengar lagi!"

"Hinata, aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"Kau pembohong, Uchiha brengsek!"

Sasuke menguatkan cengramannya, ia masih berusaha menahan Kaca itu. "Tiadak Hinata, a-aku tulus mencintaimu."

Namun lagi-lagi sulung Hyuuga itu tak mau mendengar alasan apapun, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. "Pergilah dari hadapanku!"

Kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan barusan seolah mampu untuk menghancurkan pertahanan Sasuke selama ini, Hatinya terasa hancur. dan tanganya melemas bersamaan dengan berbaliknya tubuh Hinata yang membelakanginya.

"Hinata..."

Meski kini suara Sasuke tak begitu jelas karena gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya, Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya samar-samar. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Melalui _Byakugan_ miliknya yang masih aktif, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa Sasuke telah melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Jendela ini. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri terjatuh membentur tanah, dari Lantai Tiga penginapan Hinata.

Sang _Heiress_ yang mengetahui Hal tersebut segera membuka kembali Jendela kamarnya dengan cepat, lalu mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menatapnya kosong.

YA TUHAN, SEDETIK LAGI IA AKAN MATI!  
"Sasuke!"

**Bruakhh!**

Dan Terlambat bagi Hinata untuk menyelamatkannya, Sasuke sudah terjatuh.

Tangan Hinata yang masih terulur ke udara, terasa kosong dan gemetar. Apa... apa yang sudah ia lakukaaaannnn?!

**Zlup! Zlup! Zlup!**

Dan Tepat Sedetik setelah Sasuke terjatuh, Bola Api kecil perlahan-lahan mengelilingi Tubuhnya. Berpendar dengan terang, membentuk pola yang saling terhubung menyerupai simbol Cinta.

Jasad Sasuke yang ada di dalamnya, perlahan terbakar kemudian menghilang, Tak menyisakan apapun lagi tentang Sosok Sasuke. Tubuh itu lenyap.

_Amethyst _Hinata terbelalak karena terlalu _shock_. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, semua ini begitu mendadak!

Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, Bagaimana... jika Sasuke sudah mati?!

"SASUKEEE!-"

"Aku di hatimu, Manis." Gadis bersurai Indigo itu terkesiap, tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya, tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

APA? Tapi kapan-

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ujarnya bersungguh-sungguh sambil memberikan Mawar merah yang mekar dengan indah, kepada Hinata. "Karena aku... hanya mencintaimu."

Taburan Jutaan Kertas yang jatuh perlahan-lahan semakin membuat Hinata tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain meneteskan airmata, ia masih syok dengan semua yang menimpanya hari ini. Dimulai dengan Sasuke dan Itachi... lalu ia jatuh, mati... dan Simbol api itu... kemudian Mawar dan... dan- bagaimana bisa?

"A-aku... aku..." Hinata semakin merasakan pandangan matanya mengabur karena airmatanya, ia tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa.

"Katakanlah kau mau." Ujar Sasuke memohon, lalu mengusap airmata Hinata dengan lembut. "Katakanlah bahwa kau menerimaku."

Pandangan mata Sasuke yang dalam, entah mengapa terasa menyejukkan Hati Hinata. Seolah mampu memadamkan api membara yang sempat membakar hatinya.

Sasuke... begitu menenangkan.

Sang gadis berambut Indigo itu tersenyum, kemudian merangkul tengkuk Sasuke dengan perlahan. ya Tuhan... bagaimana Hinata bisa menghindar sekarang?

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Hinata. Hanya kamu."

"Sasu... ke?" Hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya. Menikmati jarak mereka berdua yang semakin menipis.

Ya, Hinata... ia akan Menerima sang bungsu Uchiha ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku mau." Bisik Hinata pelan sebelum kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Berciuman dengan lembut, tanpa ada lagi salah paham yang terasa menyesakkan.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Ada omake loh :D #bletak!

-_- nah, udah ya! Utangku lunas ya! T_T #plak# Untuk **Desty-san, Lgaara-nee, dan Kimi-san** yang kemaren udah minta Prakuel T_T udah lunas yaaa, sah ya? #lemes# *dihajar*

Special Thanks juga untuk: **Line-san, Hazelleen-san, Chintya-san, Siskap-san, Ryuu-san, NM-san, 666-san, Hanna-san, Gina-san, Rei-san, Puchan-san, Anis-san, Aine-san, Aliefah-san dan juga Krisan-san. ** Kalau ada yang mau membaca dialog SasuHina di Road To Ninja (Charasuke) silahkan buka Link: .

Keren ttebayo! #plak# ah ya, yang memberi tahu tentang hal ini (padaku) adalah Krisan-san :') terimakasih buanyak informasinya Krisan-san *bungkuk* SasuHina... akan tetap jadi idola di Hati kita! :D terimakasih banyak! ^_^

Uhm, dan untuk sequel untuk Dawn, aku usahakan minggu depan ya? :) terimakasih sudah membaca! :3 maafkan saya kalau buanyak salah kata, fict ini hanyalah humor belaka T_T #bungkuk#

Sampai jumpa di fict lain :D RnR please?

Salam Hangat, Hikari No Aoi.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Letusan kembang api di langit membuat Tobi terbahak-bahak, siapa lagi yang menyalakannya selain pemuda bertopeng ini? "Seni itu ledakan, Deidara-kun!"

Laki-laki yang model Rambutnya menjadi mirip Naruto ini tak mampu menyembunyikan kemarahannya, segitiga merah sudah tampak berkedut kencang di atas ubun-ubun Kepalanya. "TOOOBBIIIII!"

"Bwahahaa Dei-kun jadi jelek!"

"Bocah tengik, akan ku tunjukkan kalau Seni itu bukan ledakan, un!" kemudian, Deidara mengeluarkan Jutsu andalannya untuk memanggil Burung kesayangannya. "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, TOBI!"

Sementara itu, Itachi, Kakuzu dan Sasori tengah ber High-Five ria bersama Konan. Keempat Shinobi itu memang telah bekerjasama untuk mengatur semua ini. Dari Api miliknya Itachi, Benang Chakra dan Jahitan *?* milik Kakuzu dan Sasori untuk menahan tubuh Asli Sasuke, Juga Taburan kertas Konan agar suasana menjadi semakin romantis.

Ditambah dengan Kembang Api dari Tobi, semakin semaraklah adegan perjodohan ini.

"Hah, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa bersatu juga." Ujar Sasori sambil bersedekap tangan, wajahnya tersenyum puas.

Itachi mengangguk, ia kemudian menggunakan Jurus; _Katon Gokyaku No Jutsu_ miliknya untuk membuat Api tersebut semakin terang. "Ahh, Adikku sudah dewasa."

Mendengar kalimat Itachi barusan, Konan langsung tersadar. "Ja-jadi apa yang kalian lakukan tadi siang, Itachi-kun?"

Sulung Uchiha itu mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Konan, maksudnya? "Yang mana?"

"D-di semak tadi siang."

Kakuzu menimbrung, meski agak kesusahan karena tubuhnya yang sempoyongan. "Hee? Memang-hik ada apa, Konan?"

Gadis berambut Sebahu itu lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping. Ia tersipu. "Uh, t-tidak... bukan apa-apa, jangan di fikirkan."

Memilih untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya, Itachi kemudian memandang ke arah Jendela yang kini menampakkan Siluet Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ah, Mereka berdua... begitu serasi.

Tesenyum tipis, Itachi kemudian mengajak keempat temannya itu untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanan esok pagi-pagi sekali. "Sudah malam, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan."

Sasori merengut, ia protes saat Kakuzu limbung dan bertumpu sepenuhnya kepadanya. Maksudnya... ia yang harus memapahnya, begitu? "Heii, Itachi-kun setidaknya bantulah aku!"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. "Gunakanlah Bonekamu."

"HEEE?! Konan, Konan... bantu aku!"

"Aku lelah."

"PEIN, HIDAN, ZETSU, KISAME, TATSUKETE!"

"Mereka sudah Tidur-Hik." Kata Kakuzu kalem.

"WOIIII!"


End file.
